


just stories in the end

by writerdragonfly



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: Lissa finds a journal and falls in love with the story of two best friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> I have no idea, okay?  
> Please enjoy! <3

There’s a little notebook wedged between her bed and the wall. She finds it late one night when the sound of silence is too much and not enough.

It’s old, but the pages are still crisp and white.

Except for the black ink scrawled on the pages, stark against it.

She has slept in this room since she was a small child, but she has never seen this before.

Her father knocks before he enters, one eyebrow raised when he sees her still awake and aware.

“It’s two in the morning, Lissa,” he says to her, in his sleepy annoyed voice. She bites her lip and looks at him.

“Can I read just a little bit more? I wanna know what happens?”

“Ten minutes, Lis,” he tells her, and he lets her be.

She falls back into the journal, back into the story of watching as two best friends tumbled, helplessly and totally, into love.

She reads about the moments, the looks and the longing and the hopelessness.

She reads about one of them stuck behind archaic rules and the other too wrapped up in what he’s supposed to want to realize what he’s missing.

“Lissa, bed,” her dad says, and she knows she should listen but…

She needs to know.

She needs to know that they find each other, in the end.

“But, Daddy–”

“No buts, Lissa. You’re lucky it’s the weekend.”

“I need to know how it ends!” She retorts, afraid and angry and conflicted.

“Lissa!” her father hisses from behind her dad, startling him.

“I’m sorry,” she says, the word coming out just the same as her father’s accent twists it, “but I need to know if they’re happy in the end!”

Her dad steps into her room, the floor lighting up under his footsteps like always. He takes the book from her, pages through a short time and sits heavily down at her feet. Her mattress lets out a soft puff of air at the sudden weight.

“Daddy?”

“It’s… they are happy in the end, Elizabeth. We are,” he says, kissing her forehead.

“What? What is she reading, is it–”

Her parents argue, their voices louder than the silence that threatens to drown out herself. She relaxes, thinks about the stories.

Thinks about years of friendship and simmering love and the long years of happiness in her childhood, in the now.

Maybe it is happy in the end.


End file.
